


All You Got

by ludgerkresnik



Series: Broken Crown [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yugotalia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fantasy, Fictober, Gen, It's sort of a modern setting, Kingdoms, Modern Era, There's some modern things, but not quite advanced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: He didn't expect to die in unfamiliar land, surrounded by fog and snow gently falling down as though there wasn't a war going on. It's almost laughable.





	All You Got

The only thing Heracles knows right now is the pain that’s running through his body, and how the softly falling snow looks so blurry. He tries to make some sort of noise, to call out to anyone that could possibly be nearby to  _help_  him, but nothing comes out and he’s not sure he even opened his mouth.

His breathing becomes more and more labored, and he silently prays to the gods for their mercy, for their help. Heracles latches onto the hope that maybe, just  _maybe_  this could all be a dream and he would wake up in his home and tend to his farm with his cats and animals, help his mother out with cooking. The things he was happy to do.

As the world around him starts to grow darker, he hears voices and the soft  _crunch_  of the snow. Once more, he desperately tries to call out but yet, there’s nothing. The voices grow nearer, and finally, in his darkening sight he sees a face with green eyes peer down at him. The person calls over to someone, there’s a soft glow of blue and Heracles gives way to his subconscious.

* * *

Heracles dreams of childhood, when the sun would beat down on him and there was a dog at his heels and a few cats fleeing from the exciteable child. The plants of their farm were taller than him, making it easier for him to hide from his parents. He tries to stifle his giggle as his mother calls out to him, her voice deceptively sweet, and she grows closer and closer. As she pushes the plants aside, she’s gone.

The sun is bright in his eyes, and he groans a little bit, trying to sit up but is overcome by a wave of dizziness. He curses under his breath, wrapping an arm around his torso only to find it had been bandaged up. Heracles surrenders to the soft plush of the mattress and the warmth of the blankets, yet, staring up at the high ceiling isn’t his idea of  _fun_  or gives him much information about where he’s at.

The knob of the wooden door wobbles, and then turns, opening. A young man walks in, his hair a dark brown and eyes as green as the leaves on the trees stare at him. One look at the guy, and Heracles realizes that he’s definitely got status. His clothes are black, with golden lining, and easily fit. Not too long after he enters, someone else follows, just a head taller and back straighted. He doesn’t look too happy.

“Hey,” He awkwardly says, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. “I was told t’ leave you be but uh,” he gestures a bit. “Jus’ wanted to see if you were okay.”

Finally, Heracles forces himself to sit up. “I’m fine,” he answers. “Who are you?”

“I don’t think you should be telling this guy your name,” The grumpy looking guy says, his voice raspy.

“Konstantin,” The guy finally replies, ignoring the advice of his friend.

“ _Idiot_ ,” The guy grumbles.

 _Ah_ , Heracles thinks.  _The prince. So the guy behind him must be a knight or something._ He knows of the prince of the opposing kingdom, at least by name. They say he’s much kinder than his father, if not a bit awkward, though Heracles wouldn’t know that.

“Why am I here?”  _Why did you save me?_

Konstantin seems to hesitate. “Er, well,” He runs a hand through his hair. Finally, he points to the mark that sits on Heracles’ right side of his chest. It looks something similar to the sun, with a circle and sharp rays. “That’s the mark of one of the gods.”

Heracles runs a hand over it. His mother had said the same thing, but he was always to keep it hidden. With his kingdom slowly stepping away from the old gods, and starting to punish those blessed with their Gifts, there was  _insistance_ he’d pretend he was like any other human being and had learned to suppress his powers.

“It is,” He agrees, deciding it might be best not to hide it.

Konstantin seems thrilled at that, and lifts up his shirt, showing his hip. His mark resembles something of a moon. “I have a similar marking,” There’s excitement in his voice as he steps towards Heracles, who gives him a wary look. He knows he can’t run, and he definitely can’t fight back. The other seems to pick up on his wariness and takes a small step back. “I knew it,”

“What do you want?” Heracles finally asks, and Konstantin runs a hand through his dark hair.

“Help.” The excited tone had quickly disappeared, and Konstantin seems somber. “There’s something going wrong with our beautiful world, this war came out of nowhere and it’s starting to destroy her. We have to find others like us.”

Heracles narrows his eyes. He hasn’t had  _any_ training with his abilities, and he doesn’t even know what they  _are_. 

“And how can I trust you?” This guy, Konstantin, has some nerve to ask him for help, seeing how they are on opposite sides and one of his soldiers had  _shot_  him. Sure, this guy has likely saved his life, but he doesn’t want strings attached, nor does he want involvement in whatever could bring him to an early death.

“You shouldn’t speak to the prince like that,” The other guy says, hautily, dark brown eyes narrowing.

“‘s fine,” Konstantin says to his ‘friend’. He looks back over at Heracles. “’Cause, right now, I’m all that you’ve got.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took me quite awhile, which is why Day 3 is coming out on Day 12. I'm super proud of this piece, and there's a possibility this could turn into something else.
> 
> I would like to know your thoughts on this! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
